Martirio de otro
by Vannity kou
Summary: Nuestra cobardia, puede dañar a la persona que amamos y nos puede hacer perder lo más importante...la esperanza. Songfic.Un momento en el que Seiya regresa a la tierra despues de algún tiempo de la batalla contra Galaxia. . .


Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero decirles que esto lo escribí en un momento de arranque, a mi me encanta la pareja Serena/Seiya, pero me parece que mi adorado a veces se pasa de _noble _en cuanto a Serena se trata, así que decidí que esta ocasión sea un poco más sensato.

Ni la canción, ni los personajes me pertenecen. . .

Corría por las calles desérticas de la gran ciudad. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Ni él lo sabía. ¿Cuál era su destino? No le importaba. Lo único que quería era alejarse lo más posible de toda esta realidad que le estaba matando.

En el momento que sintió desfallecer, de tan gran esfuerzo realizado, decidió ponerle fin a su huida, inclinándose un poco al frente y apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, intento calmar un poco su respiración. Más esas lágrimas que surcaban su rostro no podía contenerlas.

Una vez con la respiración más relajada, no así sus lágrimas, levanto su hermoso rostro, y fijo sus afligidos zafiros en ese edificio bien conocido para él.

-¡Hasta mi subconsciente me traiciona!- dijo con una ligera sonrisa, dio un gran suspiro, se limpió con el dorso de su mano las gotas saladas que no daba tregua y se adentro a ese lugar que tantos recuerdos le traían.

_Quisiera enseñarme a volar_

_Alas de cera, cerca del sol_

_Al fin y al cabo el paraíso me aceptará_

_Soy un mártir más_

La misma preparatoria que había sido testigo mudo de todos los momentos vividos al lado de su dulce bombón, se encontraba ahora como él mismo, en penumbras y en completa soledad.

Recorrió algunos pasillos, los mismos por los que había transitado con ella. Sus pasos lo llevaron al salón de clases, que en el pasado le correspondiera, ingreso en el y fijo su mirada en el pupitre que una vez le perteneciera a su hermosa princesa.

_Ignoro cómo, cuándo y dónde nos_

_Encontraremos de nuevo amor_

_Sólo sigue los pasos que escribí_

_Y te prometo te veré aquí_

Suspiro recordando la primera vez que la vio ahí sentada y como la había hecho enojar al ponerle ese sobrenombre que tanto la irritaba.

-Bombón- mencionó en un susurro. Susurro que le desgarro la garganta, su alma y su corazón. -¿Cómo es posible que ahora ese apodo tan dulce me cause semejante dolor?- Pensó colocando su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón.

_Pues yo ya me fui,_

_Con gente que extraños son_

_A tu creer, extraños son_

_Familia que apenas vas a conocer_

Él estaba consciente de lo que podría pasar si se atrevía a regresar, y aun con las advertencias de sus _hermanos_ decidió arriesgarse. En algún punto de sus vivencias al lado de su Bombón, creyó haber visto que lo miraba de otra manera, no sólo como a un amigo. También pensaba que si se hubiesen tardado más en encontrar a su princesa y en saber el verdadero paradero de _ese;_ su amada rubia le hubiese dado una oportunidad. Solo una oportunidad. Eso era lo que necesitaba, que ella abriera su corazón y lo dejase conquistarla.

Con esa ilusión había regresado al planeta tierra.

Y para su sorpresa ella lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos, una hermosa sonrisa y con las palabras -¡Te extrañe tanto!-. Palabras que lo hicieron comprender que no se había equivocado en los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él.

Esta noche. Desde ese dulce momento en el que lo recibió de esa manera tan efusiva, y como después de horas y horas de charla, ella en un momento de valentía le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta unir sus labios con los de él.

-Aun puedo sentir el sabor y la calidez de tus labios- dijo en un sollozo al momento de cerrar sus ojos y pasar sus dedos por su boca.

_No hables más, no quiero que digas_

_Palabras deshonestas y humillantes_

_En su lugar, donde lo nuestro_

_No tendrá que terminar nunca jamás_

Nuevamente sin ser totalmente consciente de sus movimientos, se halló en la azotea del edificio.

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? – Grito totalmente molesto y visiblemente dolido.

Sí, _dolido_ era la palabra correcta, porque después de ese hermoso primer beso, se entregaron plenamente, no solo en cuerpo, sino también en alma.

Él le había jurado jamás volverla a dejar y luchar contra el universo entero, si era necesario para permanecer a su lado.

Pero. Siempre existe un _pero_.

Ella solo se echo a llorar excusándose que aunque lo amaba más que a su vida, no podía estar con él. Le habló de su _encantador_ futuro, de la hija que tendría con el Rey Endimión, y que ella misma tenía que convertirse en la Neo Reyna Serenity, para gobernar juntos una magnifica utopía.

-¿Por tu destino?- Pregunto al aire, como esperando que el viento le hiciera llegar esa palabras a la causante de su sufrimiento –

_Sin trajes, ni cohetes_

_Ni ciencia que diga como proseguir_

_La tierra no nos despidió_

_Y ahora desciendo e otra dirección_

-¡No lo entiendo!- volvió a sollozar entre lagrimas al momento en que sintió como colocaban una mano en su hombro. Giro su rostro y entonces la vio ahí parada con el rostro totalmente bañado en lágrimas.

-Lo siento. . . por favor entiéndeme. . . yo te. . .- Pero antes que pudiera terminar la oración fue interrumpida bruscamente por él.

-¡Basta! No lo digas, ¿Cómo puedes decirme que me amas, si ni siquiera quieres luchar por nosotros?- con gran dolor le reprochó al tiempo que se alejaba de ella.

_No hables más, no quiero que digas_

_Palabras deshonestas y humillantes_

_En su lugar donde lo nuestro _

_No tendrá que terminar nunca jamás_

-Por favor Seiya, amor, ponte en mi lugar, no puedo defraudar a todos, esto es por lo que siempre hemos luchado. . .- su voz denotaba sufrimiento y culpabilidad. Culpabilidad de ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amada estrella. Intento acercarse a él, pero no se lo permitió.

-¿Y yo en donde quedo? ¿La palabra _nosotros_ no significa nada apara ti?. . . ¡Bombón yo te amo!- grito totalmente exasperado de que la rubia no entendiera su postura – Y ahora que se que tú también me amas, menos quiero renunciar a ti- el volumen de su voz redujo considerablemente.

_No hables más, no quiero que digas _

_Palabras deshonestas y humillantes_

_En un lugar, que es más bello _

_De lo que jamás podrás imaginar._

-Discúlpame- Dijo la Princesa lunar entre lágrimas.

Al darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba la mujer que juraba amar con locura, se acerco hasta ella, la tomo de la cintura para atraerla hacía él, limpio con sus dedos el rastro que había dejado el llanto en su perfecto rostro, y con la misma mano libre le tomo de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirase directamente a los ojos y se inclino para poder besarla. Prolongo lo mas que pudo ese acercamiento, depositando en el todo el amor que le profesaba, hasta que la falta de oxigeno los hizo separarse.

No quería que terminara ese momento, quería quedarse para siempre con su Bombón. Pero si ella ya había tomado su decisión tenía que respetarla, aunque eso significara morir en vida.

-No, discúlpame tú a mí. . . creo que fue una mala idea regresar a este lugar. Pero ¿sabes?, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Te amo, nunca lo olvides Bombón.-

Se separo de ella lentamente, deposito un último beso fugaz en los labios de su amada y antes de recibir respuesta desapareció en haz de luz color rojo con rumbo a su hogar.

-¡Perdóname amor!- fue la última suplica de la desdichada Princesa de la luna.

Bueno aquí les dejo mi propuesta espero les agrade. Yo siempre he creído que en esta vida nada es color de rosa, pero creo que aquí lo plasme muy negro **= P** . . .

Por favor no sean tan rudas conmigo! **=)**

Canción: Martirio de otro

Intérprete: Panda


End file.
